


new pets

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [4]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: It'd been raining out, and, well, Tatsuya had always had a soft spot for cats or generally any animals that tended to be small, fuzzy, and friendly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> slides in with thi bc i just remembered an old lady i know who rescues a lot of cats and cried bc wow persona 2

“Tatsuya?”

“…Mmhm?”

Jun smiled and crossed his arms, watching Tatsuya attempt to take his soaking wet boots off out in the porch. A very tiny meow sound came from somewhere and Jun raised an eyebrow.

“Mm, Tatsu, got anything in your coat?”

Tatsuya flushed, nearly started shaking his head, and then there was another small meow. Tatsuya slowly looked down at his coat, and then up at Jun, looking very, very guilty. It was silent for a moment, until Jun gasped when a tiny grey and white cat stuck its head out of the neck of Tatsuya’s jacket.

“It was raining and so cold and I couldn’t just leave it ther—“ Tatsuya started rambling, he couldn’t seem to get the words to stop, only to quickly shut up when Jun quickly walked over, eyes wide.

“It’s okay hon, it’s okay, it’s fine,” Jun smiled big, petting the tiny cat. “It’s not anyone else’s cat?”

Tatsuya nodded. He slowly unzipped his coat, gently holding up the shivering, very frail, sadly malnourished and scruffy looking cat. Quietly, Jun took the cat out of Tatsuya’s arms so he could get the rest of his coat off. “The poor thing’s still soaking, and,” Jun looked up at Tatsuya and the dripping coat he was hanging up, and sighed. “And so are you,”

Jun walked off in the direction of the living room, Tatsuya following behind, and even their other cat lazing around a chair jumped up to curiously follow along. He carefully set the shaking cat down on the counter, and motioned for Tatsuya to get him a towel. The other cat, who happened to be a rather pampered fluffy ragdoll by the name of Magnolia, started winding around Jun’s feet.

Tatsuya rushed back in with a towel, handed it off to Jun, who put it down on the counter while his boyfriend picked up the cat. Jun leaned down to pet Magnolia, while Tatsuya carefully started drying off the other cat. Tatsuya gently smiled, quietly meowing at the tiny cat.

“Jun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I name this one?”

“Sure hon, what were you thinking?”

“Feathers,”

“Feathers?”

“Like Featherman, but that’s too long,”

Jun giggled and nodded. “Sounds good hon, I love it,”

Tatsuya wrapped up Feathers the cat in the towel, and picked it up. He smiled down at Jun, who stood up to pet the new cat, then leaned up to kiss Tatsuya on the cheek.

After a few moments of Tatsuya making small _mrrp_ noises at the cat, which was doing the same thing back, he looked over to Jun to kiss him back. He buried his face in Jun’s hair, and murmured “Love you,”

“Love you too, t’aime beaucoup,” Jun sighed, smiling. “We better take this cat to the vet…”

**Author's Note:**

> would this, truly be a fic from me, if there was not needless french somewhere (yes i am back at it again learning french for like the 8th year of my life and i still am bad at conjugation)


End file.
